Avatar: the TRUE Lost Airbender
by Madison-G-M
Summary: In this story after Kataraa becam the avatar, she needs to fight the Earth Nation!    My first fic so dont make fun Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

cH.1

Hy evry1! im stargin a fan fiction 2day! Im doing thisb ecus I jsut saw night SHawmalawns movie the Last Airbender, and I'm sooo p'd off! (My mom say i cant cuss) zuko looks nothing lke that! They shuld have had Taylor Lautner play him! Hes indian1

anyways, i;m makig a fan fik about avatar! Yay! It's called The TRUE Last Airbender!

Chapter One: a New Day

After Zuko become fire King, the wurld was peecefull One day Katarta cam over to zukos house.

Hey king!" Katra sayed.

"Hey hony, im sorry about ang deying?" the king said. Ang died a few days ago becuse he gt hit buy a car.

"I know she said. Suddenly thy saw a brght light commming from the Air tmple!

Let's go! they said.

They got on Zuko's dragon name Isabellla (I got tat frum somewhere! ) And flw away.

333333333,3333#3333333333,333,#33333,#33,33,333333333333

They ran into the temple room but all of the skeltons wure gon. Sdenly, al the stateus shot Katar lightly!

A: I knw his chapter was short, but I promse, the next will be lnger!


	2. Chapter 2

cH.2

A: the reson Katara was teh avatar was explaned in ths chapter. and im sorry about teh spelling. ill work on it. Oh andpeople wantde too know what Katra lookd like.

"sweetie?" Zuko seid sa Kattra opend her eyes. Seh had lightt brown hair, slightly tatn skin, blue eyes, an bleu cloth.

"HOw olng have I ben out." seh sat.

"a week. May dyed of colon explson. (L.O.L.!)

As Kantara began to get pu, wind cam to the rum.

"Yu jst airbended" Zuko yelled!

Sdenly, seh raysed her arm and earth cim pp.

"Oh my gosh!" seh said..

KATaraa gt on a air scter and ra around Se addd fre and watr to teh sctttr. Her eys closed and glwed.

"Katarra" a voice said. Seh loooked around and saw..ang! "You ar the avatr."

"WHAT!" she yelld.

"the past av atars gave you they're powrs he said.

"Realy?" she said.

"Yeah but you hve too stop the Earth Nation from conqering thw world. Theyre going to attack the Water kingdom soon."

"Oh no! My mm's their!""

:Then you have to stp them!" Ang said.

"Okay," Kaara said.

Sudenly, she woke up and saw Zuko stnding over her.

"You OK?"

"Yeah but we have to stop thje Earth Nation from destroying the world!" she said.

"Then we have to get their with Isabella!" Zuko said.

"Yeah! But we have to recruit helpers!" Kataraa said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Help

Zuko and Katara ran outside: trying to fnd people. Then, they ran into Zukos sister, Azula.

"Be careful!"! Katarra said, hiting Azula with air.

"Its okay!" Zuko said. "She was branwoshed."

"It true," Azula said, smiling nicely. "I wnt to help you fight the Earth nation."

"OK," Katara said. "We need to get my frends and Socka to help."

"Yo I can help brother," Socka said to the grop.

"Thanks," Zuko said,

"And ah hope choo dont mind, but ah brought Di Lee wit me," he said.

"Its okay," Azula said.

However they still had too get teh two best people…Flamingo and Sakura!

Sakura was Katra's friend. Seh had blonde ahir and was an shadowbender, but wasnt raised in a temple like ang.

They got her, and laughed at her jokes. (This is you, puppylovejacob1!)

Flamingo was Azula's adopted sister. She had pink hair and blck eyes and was a lightender(hat's edwardluvsbella)

She joined and all the men nearby fll in love wit her.

"Ket's go!" Socka said, getting on Isabella. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:WaterKingdom

A: This chapter is extrmly imprtant and it will be in two stop making fun fo teh story! The reson Socka speak like that ws because he has a aksent!

WARNING: This chapter is vry voilent.

They flew threw the sky but ti was faster then Appa because it was a dragon and not oz.

Son they came to the water nomans. They reid to fight Katarra in waterbending but she was teh avatar so she bet them. Katarra tried to practice fire with Azula becuse she didnt wnt to hrt Zuko.

Aftr a bunch of fights she finally beat her But thn a boulder was abut to fall on Socka.

"OH NBO!" he said as it was about to hit him. He raised his hands and the blder froze midair.

"I can waterbedn!'' Socka yelled.

"I nevr knew that!" Azula yelled.

Suddenly Cournal Tsoi sppeard. HE wasn"t an firebendre anymore but was a earthbender.

"Im takin over the water nation," he said. He aimed a kick at Katara, but she stopped it with ice.

She pucnhed him in the face.

He tried to hit her but she ht him with fire.

He started to bleed but Katra spared his lif because murder is bad. She froze him in ice, but before he froze he talked.

"In a few months Susans comet will again but it won't be on fire so it will help earthbenders not firebenders."

"OH NO!" the group said.


	5. Chapter 45

CH. n4.5

(Ths chapte twas extrmly important and is into parts.)

"OH NOO!" the groupscreamed.

Di Lee and Socka started crying. Zuko walkd away angrily. Azula did nothing. Flamingo and Sakura talked.

"We can beat this!" they said. "If we fihgt them, we can beat the eaetrh nation! We can beat them even if Susans comet comes every day of te week!"

Katar skip[pd ovr too Zuko to comfrt him.

"I cant do this!" Zuko said. "My past stops me from helping! Ive done too much wrong in my life. I have failed you Ktara…"

"Know you havent!" Kattara yelled. "You are to perfect. I'm not dood enough for you."

"But Ive don two wrong!" he said.

"No you havent!" seh said.

"And they talked over theyre rela-"

"Socka!" Zuko ylled. "Stop narating my boyfreirnds life!" 

"Im….. your boyfriend?" Zuko said.

"Of corse you ar!" Kattaea said.

"They kissed for the first time that day.


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko and Katatra hafd there first dtae that day. Tey wen to the air temple and had a picnic wiht momo adn the othr lemurs.

"I lo-"

As Zuko wasa bout to talk to Atara, they heard a voyce.

"I see you over their!" Toph said. She threw a series of shapr diamonds at them. They almost hit Zuko butt Katar froze the cristal.

"Hes evil!" Tph said.

Sdenly, Katrara energybended toph off of a cliff. Seh was hit by a beem of energy and fell down a clff.

"Ar you ok?" Zuko asked.

"I can metalbnd now!" seh said. Sudenly she urned a rock into steal.

"OMG!" Zuko said. "What shuld we do, Zuko?"

Suddnly , Katara bent metla and mde a car! It was usless thow, because she can alredy fly with airbending.

On ther way bck Katra saw a guy sitting on a rock chair. He looked just like Zac Efron but he had long blond hair and golden eyes.

"My nme is…Gold Platinum," he said. He took a drnk fo his drink.

"Im Katatra, the avatr. Tis is my boyfriend Zuko."

""Nice to meet you," Gold said. "He shook their hands. Zuko looked mad.

So, who is Gold? Is he good? And why is Zuko so angry?


	7. Chapter 7

CH. 7

Aftre tjhey got home Katraa wnet to find Gold. Eh was in teh earth nation.

"Hey gold" she said.

"Hey Katra" Gold talked.

"So uh who are you pretty much?" she asked.

"Im a earthbender, but I don't play by there rules."

"Waht do you meen?"

"Their evil. So i earthbend wehnever I want. They dont alow us to bned."

"Realy! Rhen follow me hme. Theyll let you bend their."

Gold made a motercycle out metal, and they rde home.

Back hme Zuko tok Kattra on a date to see a bunch of firebedner dance wit fire.

Atfer that she and Gold practice metal bending. Son Katara was ebter tthen Gold.

"Umm…." Gold said would you go on d tae with me?"

katara gapsed. "Of course!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chpter 9

katra culdnt belive Gold. He atacked Zuko!

"Ar you ok." Katara said.

Yeah.."

After Zuko got ok they found Gold. "Wat do yoyu think you ar doing!"

"Whyd you atack me!" Zuko asked.

"Because Im evil!" Gold said

Sudenly his sand disguys fell off and he was…..Captin Tasoi!

"OH MY GOSH!" Flamingo sayd. Gold loked up.

"Susans comit has arived!" sudenly Tasoi raised dimonds out of the air and on hit Toph.

"Noooooooooo! Shes dead!"

Katra metalbended arond Tsoi and thn his body was metal. Katra maid him fall on his but. (LOL!)

"Lets brin him to jale!" Zuko said. And then they turned him into a jail.


End file.
